the coin
by Daniel Grimes
Summary: this is a story about a man named riley who works the late shift will he survive it or not read the story to find out
1. update

The **late** **shift** is a horror story about a man who works late shift at a store on a quite road

''Hello my name is uh ill just say riley i work the late shift at a store this is the story i encounterd the the i dont know how to say its name i dont even know if it has a name ill just call the thing it" ''i was at the cash register just about to get my break when ii saw a car pull up in the parking lot it was dirty rusty like if i hit it one time the whole thing would fall apart" *man walks into the store* ''uh hello can i get a pack of cigs and a uh beef jerky and do u guys sell pain killers" ''uh yeah we do in the back" ''thanks" *the man goes to back and picks up pain killers and walks to me* "thats 9. dollers and 99 cent " ''okay " *gives me 10 gold coins* ''uh why do you have red stuff on your shirt " ''its uh i tomato i choped up the red stuff got on my shirt'' ''okay have a good day '' "oh i will" i could barly here him say that i wonder why he said that and what it meant

1 hour later

''uh hello sir what can i get you"why is this man wearing a black and white suit its raining outside ''Hello the man says in a deep voice" ''hello what would u like" ''id like ur blood it smells good"i thought at that moment this was a prank till i saw the long tounge the man had i dont even know if i can call this human or what ever this thing is a man ''runs to the back and grabs a baseball bat '' '' runs back and hits the thing and knocks it down" my heart was beating faster than ever ''hits it while its on the ground " ''watches the creature get up "

"and throw me across the roon" bat hits a glass shelf "gets up and runs and slips on glass and gets stabed"grabs the bat and runs hits the thing till it bleeds green goo"i thought the nightmare was over but it wasnt. "looks out the window and sees more" they wall in and look at the irher dead one and look back and says the coins the man gave u give it to us "okay whatever u want just leave me alone"gives the 10 coins to them" thats it but theres something else

 _I thing i just might have ended the world!_


	2. chapter 2

The **late** **shift** is a horror story about a man who works late shift at a store on a quite road

''Hello my name is uh ill just say riley i work the late shift at a store this is the story i encounterd the the i dont know how to say its name i dont even know if it has a name ill just call the thing it" ''i was at the cash register just about to get my break when ii saw a car pull up in the parking lot it was dirty rusty like if i hit it one time the whole thing would fall apart" *man walks into the store* ''uh hello can i get a pack of cigs and a uh beef jerky and do u guys sell pain killers" ''uh yeah we do in the back" ''thanks" *the man goes to back and picks up pain killers and walks to me* "thats 9. dollers and 99 cent " ''okay " *gives me 10 gold coins* ''uh why do you have red stuff on your shirt " ''its uh i tomato i choped up the red stuff got on my shirt'' ''okay have a good day '' "oh i will" i could barly here him say that i wonder why he said that and what it meant

1 hour later

''uh hello sir what can i get you"why is this man wearing a black and white suit its raining outside ''Hello the man says in a deep voice" ''hello what would u like" ''id like ur blood it smells good"i thought at that moment this was a prank till i saw the long tounge the man had i dont even know if i can call this human or what ever this thing is a man ''runs to the back and grabs a baseball bat '' '' runs back and hits the thing and knocks it down" my heart was beating faster than ever ''hits it while its on the ground " ''watches the creature get up "

"and throw me across the roon" bat hits a glass shelf "gets up and runs and slips on glass and gets stabed"grabs the bat and runs hits the thing till it bleeds green goo"i thought the nightmare was over but it wasnt. "looks out the window and sees more" they wall in and look at the irher dead one and look back and says the coins the man gave u give it to us "okay whatever u want just leave me alone"gives the 10 coins to them" thats it but theres something else

 _I thing i just might have ended the world!_


End file.
